Big brother: Beyblade Edition
by marchellv
Summary: Big brother has sets it sites on the Beyblade superstars. Who will win the hearts of the watchers and who will go home empty handed? You can cast your vote and chance to the story, in a game of cat fights, thrills, romance and drama. As the house-mates are under 24 hour surveillance and must compete in group or single challenges who will be the last standing in the house and win?
1. First interviews

The house stood empty, with large gardens surrounding the property. Yet around that were high walls to give the guests of this lush luxurious house privacy. Meanwhile, inside the house was equipped with a community room, a kitchen big enough for any chefs harts desire. The living room was an open plane large a community room and there was several bedrooms with bunk beds in. Along the corridors were large showers marked for women and men. This house was basically a millionaires dream home.

The house was large and it had its secrets hidden well; cameras stored in secret locations within every single room. Some stuffed in teddy bears, smoke alarms, bookshelves, anywhere you could think of. These little gadgets would see everything and anyone to spy on their guests. There was no hiding from those who were watching for pure entertainment.

A man stood watching over the cameras making sure everything is in perfect working order for what is yet to come, he adjusted his sun glasses and a slight smile crept over his face. This was going to be a very interesting start to the new show.

**BIG BROTHER: BEYBLADE EDITION.**

**Tysons interview:**

The demanding news reporter held his microphone out towards the passing by world champion deliberately to get his attention. "Over here Tyson!" He called out, watching the Japanese male light up like a christmas tree when his teddy bear brown eyes saw the news camera crew.

"Hey guys." Tyson greeted confidently, loving the spotlight as always.

"Are you joining this years celebrity Big Brother?" The reported questioned, asking the question that was on everyones lips. "And if so, how do you feel about your competition?" The man asked, watching Tyson smile and then wink at the camera.

"I am not scared!" Tyson said giving a thumbs up. "I know my fans will make sure I stay in the game." He smiled and adjusted his famous baseball cap. "I know there will be some of my friends and new faces, I can't wait!"

"Are you better at mental challenges or physical challenges?" The reporter asked the next question provided; to which Tyson paused a moment.

"Physical." Tyson announced confidently and smiled at the camera proudly. The beyblader was ready for this champion and he was bracing himself to be the last man standing in this television show.

**Max interview:**

The next interview was with Max. The blond baby faced teen stood in front of the cameras. His blue eyes sparkled and his hair shined beautifully. He was dressed casually and the blond couldn't wait to meet all the new housemates. He was prepared to make new friends, enemies and the girls - Of course.

"Are you going to be looking for potential love interests?" The reporter asked, to this Max laughed innocently and gave a wink at the camera.

"Well, it's going to be tough as its every man for himself in this." The American stated, but then his looks soften. "But it could get lonely, and if I am attracted to someone I don't think I will be able to hold my emotions in." Max Tate said, his voice sounding soft and sweet as honey.

**Tala interview:**

The questions turned to Tala, the red haired Russian stood solemnly. His icy eyes filled with something of curiosity and slight frustration. "Tala, everyone is dying to know, what do you hope to gain from this experience?"

"It was a dare." Tala let out a sigh. He knew that right now Bryan and Spencer were slouched in front of the television, eating their hearts out at this whole ordeal. "I was not planning in accepting the entry." The red haired male gave a shrug and his blue eyes looked from the reporter to the camera.

"Well, that's a different answer." The reporter smiled. "Are you planning on being the hero or villain in this season?" The next question made a smirk appear over Tala's lips.

"It depends who gets in my way of winning." Tala replied with an easy tone. He was serious. He was not losing this bet, not for anyone.

**Kai Interview:**

His presences commanded authority; he stood unsmiling yet there was something in him that that made every one think he was satisfied. Or did he have a secret up his sleeve. Kai Hiwatari looked into the camera and caused girls to gasp from where they watched.

"The question that most have submitted to ask for today Kai is." The reporter smiled "Are you single?"

The Russian had expected this question; he rolled his crimson eyes then answered. "Yes." It was true; the Bladebreaker leader did not believe that would change within the next few weeks. He was not in this for someone to warm his bed - Kai wanted to Win. He knew Tyson was entering this and it would be the perfect opportunity to humiliate him on national television.

"Do you plan to play this season honest? Or go full backstabber?" The reported asked the next question on the list that he had been handed prior to the event.

"Honest?" Kai smirked suddenly his crimson eyes filled with fire. "Oh I'll be brutally honest." The Russian admitted. 

**Rei interview:**

The next interview went smoothly, and it was with non-other than the calm and confident male. He smiled and his golden cat like eyes looked at the reporter softly. "Will you make bold moves?" The next question came from the reporters lips.

"Well." Rei thought it through a moment. "Yes, I think it will take some daring moves to make it through." Rei said his response. "I am sure I will have a lot of friends and support. But I will new make friends and some small alliances." Rei said simply, he had thought this over already. The Drigger holder was in this for the experiences, and seeing if he had what it takes to go up against others. Dun dunn dunn.

**Mariah interview:**

The pink haired girl stood proud and excited. She was answering the questions with her fiery personality she had become well known for. Her pony tail bounced as she moved her head. "How do you feel about the tough competition? Are you willing to stab some backs to get your way?" The question was direct and short.

"Well it depends how the person is towards me." Mariah admitted; she was not unjust or mean spirited. "I will treat others as they treat me and Rei…. Well Rei is another story." A blush crept over her tanned skin.

**Hillary Interview:**

"Some people say that you might be first to be voted out." The reporter stated. "Do you have a response to that?"

Hillary's eyes widened at the statement and the brunette bit down on her lip. "They'll see I won't." She promised in a determined tone. "I'll win this, and show everyone just what I am made off." This was something Hillary had entered to prove herself she was cool, just like the teenager she had a crush on. It was one way to spend time with Tyson, even if there will be cameras watching their every move.

**Brookyln comments:**

The ginger haired male looked up at the reporter and a lazy smile crossed his face. His eyes turned to the butterfly landing on his finger ."I heard you are not taking part in this any longer?" The reporter asked nervously around the seemingly calm Brooklyn.

"Yes, I wanted too." He said sadly. "But my doctor deemed it unwise to. But me under stress or in the same company as Kai Hiwatari." He sighed with a heavy look his eyes.

"It's been said you had a break down?" The question made Brooklyn frown.

"A break down?" He repeated the words. "Is that what they call it? No I had a disagreement with the voice in my head that is all." He snapped, before looking calmly back at the butterfly on his finger tip. It looked so elegant and beautiful. "Now be quiet before you scare this creature away."

**xXx**

Thank you all for reading the first interviews of the house mates that will enter the competition! If you would like to enter please leave a comment and submit your OC to topic/157406/118038038/1/Beyblade-OC-s. Thank you for your support especially my best friend Ann. Every week once this starts there will be a poll placed on my profile where you can vote out your leave favorite, up until it changes to where you vote to keep them it! Got any suggestions of housemates you would like to see? :D Hope to hear from every one soon -**xxMarchellv**


	2. Second interviews

**Aurora Revlon Interview **

The young interview stood watching the ambitious blond smiled into the camera, she was enjoying this moment. "Are you aware that the boys will outnumber the girls?" The question came as no surprised to Aurora.

"Oh I guessed it, But it doesn't bother me we are all there to have fun and play the game" She said in a slightly innocent tone, so innocent you would see the halo on her head and little devils dancing on it. 

"Tell me Aurora, how do you feel about the possibility of romance?" The question came to entice the audience. 

"Like I said there to play the game, I wouldn't let that stop me." The competitive streak in the blond showed. She was Aurora Revlon and wanted the chase prize at the end of this contest and all that came with it.

"Do you have a man in your life at the moment?" Was the last question Aurora received before the cameras where put off to move to the next contestant.

The blond laughed slightly and shook her head. "No I am free as a bird."

**Kaila Storm Interview **

Sitting back against the sofa, the young brunette looked into the camera a slightly nervous expression. This was a last minute decision to enter along with her best friend. "What are my hobbies?" Kaila frowned slightly then gave a sweet slightly sly smile. "I enjoy painting, drawing and..." the girl paused remember the words that they were _tolled don't be boring_. "Well I have a few more unconventional hobbies." And she left it with the fugue note.

"Right" The interviewer pages to the next question. "One of the rules is no outside contact." The smaller man stated as the camera focused onto the brunettes face. "Would you be able to handle being isolated from the world?"

Biting her lip for a moment letting the idea sink into her mind, her hazel eyes looked into the camera.  
"I think I can cope with that. It depends who I am left with in the last few days." Keila said in a light yet confident tone. 

"How do you cope in high presser situations?" The reporter asked attempting to creak a little deeper into the back grounds.

"I cope…alright." The truth was she's done her best work under presser but this was a whole new kind of game.

**Morgana Drakov**

Her light blue hair was hanging lose against her shoulders. Morgan was excited for today and she couldn't wait to get into that. The cameras didn't make her shy away at all instead the young woman have a smirk.

"Tell us about your past love life?" This question wasn't uncommon to be asked but it was new to Morgan, She felt her privet life was more private then being televised to thousands of people. 

"My past?" The blue haired girl winked and tapped her forefinger against her lightly done lips. "A girl doesn't kiss and tell." The answer intrigued the interviewer and made him tempting to push the girl for more information.

"Come now Miss Morgan. There must be something you can tell us." The smaller man pressed her camera moved slightly closer making Morgan feel slightly agitated.

"We all have our secrets." Morgan said and looked into the camera giving a slight smile. "Maybe my secrets would be exposed in the house and maybe I'll expose someone else's" With a wink the slightly tomboyish girl stood up from the interview seat and winked to the camera's who were loving every minute of her interview.

**Tanya Constible.**

The young girl sat with a sleek smile over her red lips. She had come this far and was determined to go all the way. "I see myself as a thought girl" She smoke to eh camera completely avoiding the Reporter and gave her best smile. "I fight for what I want and don't mind stepping on a few toes to get my way."

"So if I were to say you would back stab someone else if meant winning the show…" The reporter let the sentence rail of for her answer. The girl with bright green eyes and auburn hair was not afraid of a heard question .

"I am not a back stabber." She said without hesitation. "But if it came down to a game of me or you..." She shrugged and let the idea dance in her mind. "I would do what it takes yes."

The confident girl was going into that house with her head high and ready for anything, and anyone. "What are your special talents?" Asked the man unsure now, taking a slight step back.

"I know how to handle a cross bow." She grinned and pulled her fingers throw her thick hair. "I am a good shot with it too. I would say that it's a skill"

**Melody Seeker.**

" Well I am flaunt in several languages" She sat right up in a lady like pose, her legs grossed and her blue skirt flowing over her legs. "I have traveled quiet abit and I am a good cook." The young girl added with a perfectly sweet smile.

"I am sure cooking will be a good asset, But I asked if you were ready for the strict rules and contests that will be healed." The man asked again for the third time he had to repeat his question to the brunette. Her eyes widened and then relaxed again.

"I am ready. I am always ready." Melody was a prepared girl some would say she was a jack of all trades. "Of course I know some will be hard to do but if I can make friends with the right group of people." The young girl smiled. "I will be able to get their assistance and friendship that will win this thing." She said with a large smile. "I just know I can do it."

"You seem very optimistic. What would you say is your biggest weakness?" The man asked, The reporter was years in this industry and the fact was no one was perfect. No one was as perfect as Melody was trying to make him believe.

"My biggest weakness is… being too kind" The reporter gave a heavy sigh and hade a movement across his neck towards the camera man ending the interview.

**Maggi Sue**.

"I just hope my medical condition allows me to finish the contest with no major issues" She spoke hesitantly, giving a slight smile to the camera's the last interview of the day was almost over. Maggie was the last person they were entering into the house that was going to running shortly.

"Conditions?" The man looked puzzled. "We do not have any medical conditions of you on file?" He questioned raising his eyebrow at the petite female.

"OH they only show when I am under stress." Maggie said with a dramatic sigh. "But I hope to make it throw without any panic attacks." She looked to the camera her eyes soft and innocent, the young lady was being vulnerable for the filming of her interview. SO vulnerable that the reporter questioned her being in this mental contest.

"Are you sure you will be able to complete all the tasks ahead of you?" The man asked before adding. " how do you get along with others?" The reporter added another question; he was starting to get tired of hearing about her conditions that have not been proven in any way.

"Oh yes, I am stronger then I look. I will be able to handle with the best of one. I am sure I will find support with others in the house" Maggie's sweet venerable eyes looked to the camera again.

"I am a very mothering person. I would give helpful advice to the other girls and boys if they need it." With the words of wisdom the interview was over.

"Thank you Miss Sue." The reporter shook her hand before he walked from the interview room.  
The day had dragged on, The young man was all to please it was now done and they would start giving it out to the public. For the reporter and now it was over the episode will be aired and the house will be opened with rules in place and candidates set.

"What you think about our crop of contestants?" The project manager asked with a slight smirk over his lips.

"They'll do alright sir. I can see them being quiet entraining to watch once their all pushed into one house hold."

"OH I am betting on it" the tall man said with a smile and patted the reporters shoulders. The big brother left with a grin.

XXXX

_**AN: **__Thank you every one for reading ! yes the contest is under way ! And you the readers will be able to change the cores of the game. By voting on the weekly pole, on my page. The house mate with the most votes will be swiftly kicked form the big brother beyblade house AKA beyhouse ;)  
Thank you to my amazing friend's for their support! LittleAgranger , BlackfireIceyHeart and xXxCometxXx_

_Big thank you to the following people who have entered the contest with their OC's.____OC Kaila storm belongs to me. _

_**LittleAGranger OC Aurora Revlon. **_

_**BlackfiresIceyHeart OC **_**Morgana Drakov**


	3. The opening ceremony !

The opening Ceremony

Weather your playing for the fame, Playing for the chase prize or playing to prove you can truly out last the test. With mind games and twist at every turn the contestants are ready! For the new intense take on big brother with Beyblade from far and wide .

"Are you ready to watch and vote for Big Brother Beyblade ?" Was one of the questions posed to the awaiting audience their eyes turned to the large TV's for the opening ceremony.

The replies where from fans of the of the guys and even some inspected comments.

"Kais in there! Of course I will be watching shower hour." One for the fans said with a cheeky smile and a soft blush over her cheek.

"I want to see what cat fights will break out." Another watcher said her voice filled with excitement.

There was another odd comment that caught the interviewer off guard "Am I the only one that hopes for a Yaoi moment?" was the comment that maybe a few more people were wondering. Who knows?

xXoXx

"Look at all this food!" The champion said as he helped himself to the ferity of appetizers and finger foods. They were awaiting the big doors to open to the yard to their house they would spend the time of contest in. Tyson was excited about this and confident he would win the game and had pledged some of his winnings to a charity.

"Really they I think you should leave some for everyone else." Max Tate laughed his baby blue eyes watched his Best friend scarf down a amount of cocktail weenies. There were many people in the large waiting area some of them Max knew like Rei or Tala but then there where a group of girls… Max wanted to get to know.

On the far side of the room Tala frowned slightly he could hear the announcement and excitement outside one the stage where the group was being hyped up for their appearance one by one. "How long is this going to take?" the red haired Russian asked looking over to the loner. Kai stood against the hall his eyes closed and head tilted downwards.

Kai opened in crimson eyes and was about to make a sarcastic remark when the door opened. A man walked in with a head set on and a clip board in hand. A lot of people didn't realize just how much goes in behind the scenes to make this look perfect. "We are ready for you guys." The man announced. "Ming-ming's last solo is almost over then we'll call your names one by one and have you enter the gates to your new home." The man smiled and mumbled something into his head set.

"I bet Kenny is out there drooling over her shoes." Rei laughed as he stood up from where he was having a conversation with Mariah she got up along with him.

"I wish Kenny could be in the house too. Wouldn't that be funny?" Mariah suggested and ri patted her hand .

"They said they might throw some surprises at us so let's see what happens." Rei replied and smile to the group of girls that he did not know. One of the girl's waves to the famous beyblades but her hand was pushed down by another. Rei laughed at the gesture and the girls red cheeks "This is going to be fun."

XxOxX

"I am not being a fan girl" The brunette gasped her hazel brown eyes grew large and her cheeks headed up, Kaila Storm had a crush on famous bad boy who they would now spend time with and share a house. It did make the younger girl feel intense butterfly wings.

"Just saying don't go asking for Kais autographed" The blond teased, her British accent set her apart from most, Aurora walked with her two friends excited with all the possibilities that this hade brought to her, her large big travel case had already been taken away from her along with every one else's. Their luggage had been transported to the house. Aurora couldn't wait to see the place that they will be staying and competing in her imagination was already running wild thinking of the few clips of big brother she had seen before.

"And next meet Morgana, Hillary and Mariah!" The announcement came and in moments the young woman where given a hand signal to do a walked down the hall that lead to a large stage. It felt like a model cat walk and Morgan gave a sheepish smile to the crowed, cameras flashed. "Oh I can get use to this." Hillary spoke next to the light blue haired girl.

"You can say something like that." She spoke and waved to the crowed. Every moment felt surreal a dream coming true.

"Into the house you go girls!" The host said he made a large hand gesture and the large door behind the stage opened the tall white walls made Mariah think of china briefly. "Let's hope next time I see one of you is when you win" he added and gave Morgana's back a slight push.

"Max, Rei and Tala come on throw boys lets get you locked up." Within moments the three males where walking towards the same doors. The blond American sweet heart blew a kiss to the on lookers before he walked throw the gates confidently. Tala simply rolled his crystal blue eyes and shoved his hands deep into his pockets walking in.

Rei wanted to see Mariah and secretly hopped they could share a room. He didn't want to be too far apart from the pink haired girl that had him under her spell. Reo waved to his fans before entering.

"Kaila, Aurora and Morgan, get your pretty faces over here." He smiled as the girls moved towards him and they all looked to the crowed. "Best of luck you three, my best girl win" it was a reminder to them that no matter what did happen only one person could win.

"Now I have Melody, Tanya and Maggie. Three more girls to go give the boys a run for their money" With the words of the host the three other girls made their appearances walking towards the large daunting doors. Maggie suddenly felt as if a panic attack might hit but, melody loved every minute of this attention. Melody felt as if this was what she was born for the spot light yet Tanya gave a smirk and walked into throw the doors with a confident attitude with no glances exchanged she wanted to get the game started.

"Last but defiantly not lest we have Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger!" The crowd roared and there was even chatter that's someone fainted before tossing a lacy pink bra. "Everyone is routing for you boys." The host added with a large smile. Kai could swear if you looked carefully you could see the money signs spin in the man's eyes.

"I love my fans!" Tyson accounted and wave, the champion gave his goofy grin and even a thumb up.

"Can you be a bigger ham…" the Russian rolled his eyes. It's true that this contest will depend on the fans; after all they have the power to vote you out or keep you in the game in a weekly base. "Let's get this over with." Kai added his crimson eyes turned to the door and suddenly a chill ran down his spine.

"There they go Ladies and gentlemen! Your Big Brother house mates! The cameras are one and the rooms are set. "H spoke the words as the doors behind him started to shut giving the cheering crowed one last glimpse of the house behind the walls. " The first poll will be up soon with 5 house mates up for elimination! The house mates will be elected throw by big brother and their house mates based on their performance in the house." He took a breath "The house mate with the most votes is out!" with that statement, the large screens turned on around the stage lighting in blue with large black writing

DAY ONE

"The first day is underway! Stay tuned to see how the housemates meet greet and sort out their new environment with some surprises in store you wouldn't want to miss the first day with Big Brother Beyblade!"

OxOxO

**Note: ** Thank youe very one for taking the tiem to read and for your support ! My amazing friends and their OC's they have entered _**LittleAGranger OC Aurora Revlon. BlackfiresIceyHeart OC **_**Morgana Drakov. ** Thank you all for your support love you so much! I will be updating as much as possible the first voting will start after day 3 ! you can decide how the story change. Who do you like most ? Stay tuned ! Love Marchellv xxx


	4. Day One

**DAY ONE. **

"wait a minute so all our bed are in one room?" Tala frowned as he looked over the very large space, but there they were several beds staked against the walls neatly made in plane white lining it was lacking personality and seemed extremely un private.

"I don't remember this being in our contract." Another commented this time it was Hillary as she claimed one of the beds. She unzipped her case removing the items she was allowed to bring to add a personal touch to her room one of which was a picture and another a poster she placed above her bed marking her territory.

Everyone was exploring their new home, somewhere more impressed then others the cameras focused in on the bathroom where a blond stood with a satisfied smile looking at the large bath tub and verity of bubbles. "Oh this is going to be heaven." she commented.

"Yea you'll have to wear your swim suit thought." Mariah pointed towards the camera who was watching them carefully every moment.

"Oh right shower hour they called it." Aurora sighed, but the bath was oh so tempting. She had new a lot about the game when she came into it, but the nervous moment she handed in her application she didn't quiet expect everyone would be this close in house.

XX

The camera cut to kitchen. The world camion was peeking into the fridge to see what would be there to snack on, "Who you think if going to cook dinner tonight?" Tyson asked as he looked to max who was nosing around pulling open random drawers to check what was there.

"We could ask Hillary." Max suggested with a teasing smile.

Tyson gave a visible cringe "You know we would all end up with food poisoning in here." The champion said remembering the last time the teams manger cooked them up a meal. "We'll ask rei." Tyson smiled "And maybe one of the new girls." He added slightly disappointed when the fridge didn't have as sweet content as the table before the contest started.

"I'll ask." Max winked, his baby blue eyes watched throw the large open windows, he would see two of the girls standing outside but their names slipped form his memory. Memory or was it Melody … He could see every one getting to know one another how better to do it then with a game ? 

"Max don't get involved with any of the girls." Rei warned he couldn't help but over hear the discussion. "If things end badly or you upset them remember your still going to be in the same house… No escape." The wise male said his catlike eyes looking directly at max.

"Oh relaxed Rei-man you know you're going to get frisky with Mariah." Max said and waved as he walked towards the glass doors. Max didn't like being told what to do when he knew the ying-yang male is dating the pink haired girl.

X0X0

"Hey so this is where you are hiding out." A nervous voice spoke, the Russian opened one eye to see a brunette standing a few feet from him. The peace and quiet he had found relaxing on the grass patch was gone.

"What do you what? And make it quick" With a cold voice Kai looked to the girl she bit her lip nervously then suddenly with determination the girl took a step closer.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing. My name is Kaila really wanted to meet you." The brunette spoke, holding the confidence she had now given herself and walked until she was close enough to smell the strong sent cologne. "Do you want to go hot tubing with us latter?" She asked with a sly smile.

Okay now he was listening, raising a eyebrow kai almost smirked. "Who is us?" Kai asked course its been one day and the girls are getting into a hot tube already ?

"well me and aurora maybe Tyson too and Morgana said she'll join and ask Tala…" Kai held up his hand to stop her words.

Kaila looked slightly surprised when he relaxed again "I'll pass." Kaila knew she shouldn't let the slight feeling of reject get to her, but crush did just give her a really good brush off.

"Let us know if you change your mind." The brunette commented before she walked.

Xxx

The feeling of being watched was new and unsettling to Morgana; her eyes still went to the cameras every time she entered a room. "I so you like beyblading too?" Maggi asked her with a cheeky smile.

"Yea under while I wouldn't be here." The blue haired girl replied , she didn't like Maggie to much she could see the medication the girl had packed out on her night stand buts he is probably here for a good reason they all went throw interviews even a blading test before accepted to join the house.

But before Morgana or Maggie could say another worde the door opened slightly they could see Maria's back then the full picture coming into view, Rei hand his hands frimly on her hip, Mariah's lips locked to Rie's as he backed her into the bedroom, at first it seemed the couple didn't see the other two girls gapping at them. That was until Morgana cleared her throat.

Suddenly Mariah's heart jumped and Rei broke the kiss, His cheeks flared up in red "Girls uh I.." Rei didn't know where to put his face. Embarrassment was clearly written over the flushed couples face…

"Well we weren't expecting anyone in here…" Mariah commented she almost looked angry at the two other girls. But when she gave them the strong stern look was when Morgan busted out laughing.

XxXx

"Oh I could get use to this." Tyson commented as he relaxed in to warm water the bubbles tickling his legs. The sun was setting there was no longer exciting music outside of the large gates and he wondered if Kenny got any closer to Ming-ming.

"You knuckle heads" Tala's voice made Tyson and max turn to face him, unsure what the Russian meant. Tala was standing in his swim trunks and a towel hanging loosely form his arm.

"If you want to join us Tala you just have to ask." Max smiled his big innocent smile but Tala only rolled his eyes at the blond American.

Tala sighed and dropped the towel "The girls invited you didn't they?" Tala asked already knowing the answer to his own questions.

Tyson frowned slightly "Yea? Why." The champion responded.

"Where are the girls then?" The Russian stated turned on his heels and walked away. "Woman." he muttered annoyed, the Russian had better things to do then spend evening with Max and Tyson on a hot tube.

XxxX

The spoon sleeked against the smooth surfs. "Don't feel bad about what we did?" Kaila asked with a smile bringing the spoon to her lips.

"Why ? They would have done the same thing if they thought of it first." Aurora pointed out and licked her spoon clean.

There was only one tub of ice cream in the fridge and morgana had the idea of splitting it between them three but to do that they would need to get the competition out the room.

"Leave any for me?" Hillary asked walking in with a smile, oh she knew the newbies where plotting something, girls might as well stick together for now anyways. "Where are the other three new girls?" Hillary asked as she picked a spoon.

"Don't know to be honest. I know what Mariah is doing." Morgana pointed with her spoon and laughed.

The first day ran its course the cameras went throw once sense to another with the other three girls having their showers, Kai was paging throw an old magazine Tala doing the same still in his swim trunks. Tyson and max enjoyed the hot tube.

The day would soon see every one retire to their single beds and 2 two would dawn with their first challenge to complete.

XXXXxx

**Note: ** Thank you for reading! Thanks to my friends for their love and support means so much to me. I hope everyone enjoyed day 1. Please leave a review on what you think Day two will be published soon as possible within 42 hours if gossip. Love x Marchellv OC **Aurora belongs to – LittleAGranger** and Morgana Belongs to _**BlackfiresIceyHeart, Oc Kaila Belongs to me. **_


End file.
